Poszukiwanie Rajskiego Ogrodu
Poszukiwanie Rajskiego Ogrodu - jedno z głównych zadań w grze Fallout 3. Opis przejścia Wejdź do Krypty 87 W zależności od Twojego wyboru podczas Podjęcie Śladu, albo musisz przejść przez morderczą przełęcz do drzwi krypty lub porozmawiać z Josephem, aby włączył terminal byś Ty mógł go zhakować, aby wejść do Krypty 87. Znajdź G.E.C.K Oba wejścia do Krypty 87 prowadzą do Komory Reaktora. Stamtąd przejdziesz do Kwater Mieszkalnych, a następnie do Laboratorium Badawczego. Tam w końcu spotykasz i wyzwalasz supermutanta o imieniu Fawkes, który prosi o prowadzenie rozmowy z tobą przez interkom. Fawkes wyjaśnia swoje wychowanie w krypcie oraz to, jak stał się zrozumiały i cywilizowany dzięki ciągłemu dostępowi do bazy danych krypty. Fawkes obiecuje odzyskać G.E.C.K z napromieniowanych hal, jeśli zostanie uwolniony. Poziom promieniowania, w którym G.E.C.K. jest przechowywany jest wyjątkowo wysoki. Możesz przejść na jeden z dwóch sposobów: * Spróbuj zdobyć G.E.C.K. bez pomocy. Jeśli zdecydujesz się na to, wymagana będzie wystarczająca ochrona, aby nie zginąć od napromieniowania. Po drodze do G.E.C.K. znajduje się Ulepszony Kombinezon ABC w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu magazynowym. Przydałyby się też duża ilość Rad Away. * Uwolnij Fawkesa, który pomoże ci w walce i zdobyciu G.E.C.K., realizując w ten sposób cel misji. Pokój z G.E.C.K. można znaleźć przechodząc w lewo od komórki Fawkesa. Jeśli go uwolnisz, powoli doprowadzi cię do niego i pomoże w walce z pobliskimi przeciwnikami. Opcjonalnie: Uwolnij Faweksa * Po przybyciu do celi Fawkes poprosi cię o odblokowanie drzwi. Dostarczona przez niego opcja uruchamia alarm pożarowy w obszarze testowym, który otwiera wszystkie drzwi cel. Aby uniknąć bitwy po uruchomieniu alarmu, możliwe jest zhakowanie każdego terminala obok cel i wywołanie polecenia "zabij okaz", przez co natychmiast zginą od strumienia ognia. Niezależnie od tego, czy to zrobisz, czy nie, musisz iść korytarzem w prawo. Z tyłu ostatniego pomieszczenia znajduje się konsola kontroli ognia, która może zostać aktywowana w celu odblokowania wszystkich cel lub przeciętnego terminalu komputerowego, który może zostać zhakowany, aby otworzyć cele bezpośrednio (znajduje się w pokoju 5) . Drzwi do pokoju izolacyjnego nr 5 nie mogą zostać otworzone ręcznie przy celi. * Cele zawierają: * Cela 01 - 3 zabitych (2 mieszkańców pustkowi i 1 bandyta). * Cela 02 - wolne (możliwe centaury) * Cela 03 - Jedyny "niebezpieczny" obiekt testowy, rudy człowiek o imieniu Sid. Jeśli otworzysz drzwi przez otwarcie zamka, może z nami rozmawiać, gdzie będzie szaleńczo bełkotać, w tym jak wszyscy są martwi i "to wszystko jego wina" i że coś musi "wydostać się z głowy". Jeśli drzwi zostaną odblokowane przez terminal (bez względu na to, czy jest to jego), czy też kontrola ognia, stanie się wrogi. * Cela 04 - nieobsadzone (możliwe centaury) * Cela 05 - Fawkes Gdy Fawkes będzie wolny, będzie ci dziękować i dotrzyma umowy. Będzie powoli przechodził do pokoju z G.E.C.K., walcząc z wrogimi supermutantami po drodze. Gdy już tam będzie, porozmawiaj z nim ponownie, aby odzyskać G.E.C.K. Może on być obserwowany przez okna, kiedy to robi, lub alternatywnie śledzić (rozmowa z nim podczas tego wyda zabawny komentarz). Jeśli nie masz ochoty na niego czekać w czasie rzeczywistym, wystarczy dwugodzinne oczekiwanie, aby natychmiast go odesłać. Jednakże, jeśli Fawkes zostanie zabity, gracz nie będzie miał innego wyboru, jak odzyskać G.E.C.K. na własną rękę. Na szczęście Fawkes jest wyjątkowo twardy - praktycznie niepokonany - więc jedynym sposobem, w jaki znalazłbyś się w takiej sytuacji, jest to, że celowo zabiłeś go sam. Jeśli po odzyskaniu G.E.K.K., Fawkes zostaje zabity przed przekazaniem go graczowi, może zostać zrabowany z jego zwłok. Ucieknij z Krypty 87 Po tych wszystkich wysiłkach będziesz niezdolny do próby opuszczenia Krypty za pomocą granatu błyskowego, a Pułkownik Autumn pojawi się z niektórymi żołnierzami Enklawy i weźmie G.E.C.K. od Ciebie. Kilka chwil później stracisz przytomność. Towarzysze Jeśli towarzyszy ci kompan, nie będzie z tobą po tym, jak zostałeś unieszkodliwiony przez Enklawę. Pamiętaj, aby wziąć od nich dowolny sprzęt, którego potrzebujesz lub zostawić u nich niepotrzebne przedmioty. Nie będziesz mieć szansy na ponowne zatrudnienie swojego towarzysza aż po Amerykański Sen. Po ponownym zatrudnieniu towarzysza, wszystkie przedmioty, które zostawiłeś przy sobie, pozostaną w ekwipunku, więc może to być dobry sposób na uwolnienie przestrzeni magazynowej nieistotnych przedmiotów, które chcesz, ale nie będą potrzebne podczas Twojego pobytu w Raven Rock, pozwalając ci zaopatrzyć się w góry sprzętu Enklawy. Ciekawostki * Jeśli gracz uwolni Fawkesa i uda mu się zdobyć G.E.C.K. przed mutantem powie coś w rodzaju: "To było całkiem niemądre, aby zdobyć G.E.C.K, ponieważ byłem pod ręką". * Jeśli Charon jest towarzyszem gracza, otworzy się unikalna opcja dialogowa, w której można go poprosić o odzyskanie G.E.C.K. Odmówi jednak, stwierdzając, że kontrakt daje tylko jego usługi w walce i że nie jest "niczyim chłopcem na posyłki". Żadna podobna opcja nie jest dostępna dla Sierżanta RL-3, kolejnego naśladowcy, który może być odporny na promieniowanie. * Rad-X jest ogromną pomocą w komorze G.E.C.K, zwiększając odporność na promieniowanie aż do maks. 85%, co oznacza wolniejszą śmierć, ale poziomy rad są wciąż wysokie. * Jeśli Fawkes zginie, gracz nie będzie miał innego wyboru, jak odzyskać G.E.C.K. na własną rękę. * W komorze tuż obok pokoju G.E.C.K znajduje się Ulepszony Kombinezon ABC. * Jeśli zdecydujesz się nie wyzwolić Fawkesa i odzyskać G.E.C.K. samemu, po ukończeniu misji Amerykański Sen, możesz wrócić do Krypty 87, a on nadal będzie więziony. Jeśli z nim porozmawiasz, przemówi do ciebie tak, jakbyś wybrał go na towarzysza, chociaż nigdy tego nie zrobiłeś. Twoja opcja dialogowa będzie również wskazywała na to, że ma Laser Gatlinga, ale jeśli go zabijesz i złupisz, będzie miał tylko 2 kopie supermłota Fawkesa. Błędy * Z jakiegoś powodu możesz usłyszeć sapanie Ochłapa podczas animacji * Jeśli Samotny Wędrowiec opuszcza Kryptę 87 po wyrażeniu zgody na uwolnienie Fawkesa, po powrocie Fawkes może znajdować się w pokoju izolacyjnym z centaurem z celi nr 4 Galeria Col Autumn's ambush.jpg|Pułkownik Autumm podczas zasadzki en:Finding the Garden of Eden de:Die Suche nach dem Garten Eden es:En Busca del Jardín del Edén uk:Пошуки едемських кущ ru:Поиски эдемских кущ Kategoria:Zadania Kategoria:Zadania (Fallout 3) Kategoria:Fallout 3